Lonely Graveyard
by Onee-sama
Summary: One shot... slight shonen ai... kind of a late cristmas story... please READ and REVIEW... that's important for me in this story


Title: Lonely Graveyard  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shruggs*)  
  
Betaed: April 14 2004 by Tenshi-Usa  
  
Pairing: read and you'll see...  
  
  
  
Warnings: there is shonen ai in here (like in all of my stories)... that's all you have to know, I guess ^__^  
  
  
  
AN: Hello out there!  
  
How are ya all? I'm really sorry for needing this long for the other stories to update, but I was really busy and had my mind on so many things at the same time that I couldn't concentrate on writing...  
  
This story came to my mind in December and now I posted it... see, I really had a lot to do...  
  
I hope you like it. It's kind of a late Christmas story...  
  
Tell me what you think about it please!!! That's always important for me! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lonely Graveyard  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Christmas Eve. It was a cold evening. A lonely figure stood in the middle of a graveyard in front of a small grave. He smiled down at it sadly and moved one of his hands along the edge of the cold stone, before sliding his fingers along the name that was edged into it.   
  
A small tear slid down his cheek and the wind carried his whisper away into the night air.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what happened... I should have been more careful..."  
  
Next to the name was a small picture and a small poem.  
  
One breath, one look.  
  
The earth's smell and light to taste  
  
Was enough for you and already too much;  
  
You fell asleep to never be woken again.  
  
He read it, but refused to look at the picture. He was afraid to see the face on the picture.  
  
He laid something down on the stone... a single flower.  
  
"You liked flowers, didn't you? I brought you one... as a little Christmas present... That's all I can do for you. I would give you my life to show how sorry I am... but I can't. Not anymore... It belongs to someone else now... hn, and I don't really think you would be happy if I die for you. That just wouldn't be like you..."  
  
He heard someone shout his name from somewhere behind him. He didn't react, but smiled again. This time it wasn't a sad smile, but a gentle one.  
  
"I have to go now... I hope you are fine wherever you are."  
  
Another person approached him and he looked up at the figure.  
  
"Come on Hee-chan... the others are waiting for us and we ARE already late. You know that Quatre will probably worry too much and will drive Wuffy up the walls. I don't know how long Trowa is able to hold Wu-wu back before he's going to strangle Q."  
  
Heero nodded slightly and looked back at the grave.  
  
"I'm coming Duo... just one more minute."  
  
Duo smiled at him.  
  
"Okay. I'm waiting in the car."  
  
Heero stood there, looking at the small picture this time. A friendly smiling face of a little girl looked back at him. She had a small puppy in her arms and hugged it lovingly.  
  
// Are you lost, Onii-chan? //  
  
"...not anymore... I finally found my home and my own little family... my own little piece of happiness... sayonara..."  
  
He caressed her name one last time, turned around and walked back to the car where his friend, his lover, his soul mate waited for him to come back.  
  
Duo smiled at him warmly and he returned it with one of his own small smiles.  
  
'I'm not lost anymore...'  
  
He hugged and kissed duo and they got into the car and drove away to meet their own little family.  
  
// Merry Christmas Onii-chan. //  
  
And the wind carried the happy whisper of a little girl over the graveyard, caressing a single yellow flower on his way, before disappearing into the endless gray sky and playing with the first few snowflakes of the night.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
... what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Tell me!  
  
I translated that poem myself, so if there are mistakes in it, I'm sorry for that.   
  
I NEED REVIEWS FOR THIS!!!!!  
  
PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Onee-sama ^__^  
  
Thanks to my beta reader Tenshi-Usa!!! ^_^ 


End file.
